


After All This Time

by ShinigamiSlingby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Summary: They met every month in secret, this wasn't enough. A secret engagement wasn't either. Roderich's parents hated every part of Gilbert- the only way the two would be a family is if they make their own.





	After All This Time

They met in silence; mainly due to the fear of the royals finding them. Roderich in a green suit, Gilbert in a purple suit- the signs of a forbidden love. First an embrace, then a stolen kiss. Both members of this exchange left, in the unforgiving moonlight, reeling for more. They knew that this is not the way to go but neither refused to speak about such things. It is only this moment that matters. Roderich did have thoughts about it, he wanted to voice them but waited until the moment has passed.

  
"We cannot continue like this my love" Roderich spoke in breathy whispers "like this I mean" Gilbert, who was still fearful of his fiance's parents, spoke only in whispers also.   
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean like this, sneaking around behind my parents backs. I love you and want everyone to know- I wish to exclaim this from this very rooftop." he looked down, grasping Gilbert's hands. The warmth radiated from them both, it finally dispersed into the moonlit sky. "but I am afraid for your life. After all the turmoil that we have been through, I do not want to be the reason for your death. I am not that worthy." A silence fell throughout the roof, tears spilling from Roderich's eyes. Gilbert embraced Roderich, as though this was their last encounter, all of which made the tears cascade from Roderich's face. He wiped away the tears with the viridian suit jacket, Gilbert held his hand after this happened.

"We should run away." Gilbert stated after a brief silence, his eyes gleaming.   
"what?" Roderich spat in disbelief, only to be met with the other man's hand pressed to his mouth.   
"I'm being serious." Gilbert nodded, as if still reassuring himself of that fact.   
"And where would we go? How would we be able to make money? Have you even thought this through?" Roderich mumbled through Gilbert's hand. Gilbert shrugged, laughing at the smaller man's concern.   
"You are so worried about the physicalities, just trust your heart and come with me." he then sealed this phrase with a kiss. Roderich laughed, almost humorlessly.   
"You expect me to drop everything don't you? You know I cannot. My family is my life and I can't leave them behind " Gilbert nodded quickly, taking his lover's hands into his own.

"As you know, I have never been sure of many things in my life, but I am damn sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Who cares about all of the boring stuff, just come away with me and I will make sure we survive. I love you Roderich and we will make this out alive." 

Roderich sighed, feeling as though he had no choice in the matter. Giving his lover a smile, he prepared to speak.

"That was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say. As someone who knows you as well as I do, I accept. As my heart is in your hands, my life may as well be too. I love you Gilbert and I trust you with every essence of my being"


End file.
